Majestic-12's Bounty List
Majestic-12's Bounty List is composed of soldiers, intelligence agents and doctors from various countries. History Early History When the "billionaires club" Majestic-12 decided to enhance their overall fortunes by initiating a new Cold War, in which their individuals businesses would benefit from and improve their wealth. They chose to utilise a pair of top secret American projects known as Kormoran and Chameleon, which involved disguised battle tankers and clone missiles respectively. By taking over both these projects, M-12 could make several western countries believe they had been hit by terrorist missiles. In the course of their planning, M-12 discovered that a few individuals could upset their plans due to certain skills or knowledge that they possessed. This included six soldiers who had fast enough reflexes to pass the CincLock-VII security system's light-pattern response test (Shane Schofield, Dean McCabe, William Ashcroft, Gregory Farrell, Nigel Kingsgate and Simon Zemir), two scientists who worked on the Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response Study (Thompson Oliphant and Francis Nicholson), three spies who variously knew about Chameleon and Majestic-12 (Benjamin Rosenthal, Alec Christie and Damien Polanski), three men who participated in the Soviet Cobra equivalent of the NATO tests (Hassan Zawahiri, Yousef Nazzar and Iman Khalif), and one high-ranking officer who oversaw Chameleon and Kormoran programs (Ronson Weitzman). As a result, Majestic-12 decided to arrange a bounty hunt to get these fifteen people killed before they could be used to stop them. One of the targets, the U.S. Marine Shane Schofield, had a reputation for succeeding against overwhelming odds. Unsettled by this, Majestic-12 decided that they would arrange a sham mission as an ambush to increase the chances of him being eliminated. Another target, Christie, had been posing as Randolp Loch's bodyguard for several months, but he had gone missing. Six days before their plan was set to begin, the members of Majestic-12 met to finalise several details, including the targets on the bounty list. It was agreed that Killian's Forteresse de Valois castle would be used as the verification point where the heads of the targets would be brought for assessment by Monsieur Delacroix, whom M-12 had worked with in the past, as well as the total bounty per head; U.S. $18.6 million. Scarecrow Throughout the course of the day, almost all of the people on the list were eliminated. The faux mission at Krask-8 to eliminate Schofield, which while successful in allowing Executive Solutions to take the heads of both Farrell and McCabe, ultimately failed as Schofield escaped. Schofield made his way to the Karpalov coalmine in Afghanistan in order to reach his girlfriend, Elizabeth Gant, before any bounty hunter could try to use her as bait. Along the way, however, he learned that a few other targets from the bounty list he had obtained from Cedric Wexley would be at the coalmine, making it a prime target for the bounty hunters. Indeed, the rogue Spetnaz unit, the Skorpions, took Ashcroft's head, while the IG-88 bounty hunters took those belonging to Kingsgate, Zawahiri and Khalif, while also kidnapping Gant to use as bait for Schofield, unaware he was present in the mine. The Skorpions soon surrounded Schofield, but were prevented from taking his head by the Black Knight, who had been paid to keep the Marine alive. Over the next few hours, three more targets were taken out: Nicholson was beheaded in his sleep at his retirement home by the Zulu; Polanski was lured in by the Ice Queen's seduction; and Nazzar's apartment was broken into by the Skorpions. Each target's bounty was soon claimed soon after. As IG-88 split up to simultaneously take their collected heads to Forteresse de Valois and go after Rosenthal, the collection team began assisting a pair of MI6 agents in interogating Weitzman regarding the universal disarm code. Schofield and Knight freed Gant from them, but failed to keep Weitzman from being decapitated by Cowboy. They soon used the three heads in IG-88's possession to try and infiltrate the castle to learn more about the bounty hunt. Meanwhile, Book II and Mother's attempt to reach out to Rosenthal was thwarted when the Mossad agent was decapitated during IG-88's assault on King's Tower. At the same time, David Fairfax was forced to fight off the Zulu as he attempted to take out Oliphant. Though the Zulu fell to his death, the Ice Queen cut off Oliphant's head while he and Fairfax were talking. After the failed attempt to get information resulted in a chase that seperated him from his allies, Schofield was captured by a French carrier group, where he learned that they had also captured and interogated Christie. Soon Christie was incinerated by a fighter jet's thrusters; luckily Schofield was rescued by Knight, Mother and Rufus before the same could befall him. As they infiltrated the MV Talbot to disable the Chameleon missile onboard, Schofield's group discovered that they had been beaten to the site by Zemir, who was also attempting to disarm the missile. As Zemir's guardians held off the IG-88 bounty hunters, Schofield's attempt to warn them of Dmitri Zamanov's imprending attack from behind instead distracted them further, resulting in Zemir's death and leaving Schofield the last man left on Majestic-12's bounty list. Eventually Schofield was able to thwart Majestic-12's plans, as well as stop Killian's extra step to cause world chaos. People on the Bounty List Alive *Shane Schofield (United States of America, United States Marine Corps) Deceased *Alec Christie (United Kingdom, M-16 (Secret Intelligence Service)) *Benjamin Rosenthal (Israel, Mossad) *Damien Polanski (United States of America, ISS (?)) *Dean McCabe (United States of America, Delta Force) *Francis Nicholson (United States of America, United States Army Medical Research and Materiel Command) *Gregory Farrell (United States of America, Delta Force) *Hassan Zawahiri (Saudi-Arabia, Al-Qaeda) *Iman Khalif (Afghanistan, Al-Qaeda) *Nigel Kingsgate (United Kingdom, Special Air Service) *Ronson Weitzman (United States of America, United States Marine Corps) *Simon Zemir (Israel, Sayaret Tzanhim (Israeli special forces units, Sayeret Matkal)) *Thompson Oliphant (United States of America, United States Army Medical Research and Materiel Command) *William Ashcroft (United Kingdom, Special Air Service) *Yousef Nazzar (Lebanon, Hamas) Reason for the Bounty The list was established by Majestic-12 so that they could be assured that their plan to start a new Cold War would not be prevented from occuring. The people on the list were placed on it due to their knowledge of the CincLock-VII security system security system, the Chameleon Project and the Kormoran Project, or because of their quick reflexes which could be used to disarm a CincLock-VII. Override the CincLock-VII security system *Dean McCabe *Gregory Farrell *Nigel Kingsgate *Shane Schofield *Simon Zemir *William Ashcroft Override the Motor Neuron Rapidity of Response Study *Francis Nicholson *Thompson Oliphant Knowledge of the Chameleon and Kormoran Projects and Majestic-12 *Alec Christie *Benjamin Rosenthal *Damien Polanski Soviet Cobra tests *Hassan Zawahiri *Iman Khalif *Yousef Nazzar Oversight of the Chameleon and Kormoran Projects *Ronson Weitzman Trivia . Category:Scarecrow